The Evil Angels
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Tsuna was left with his siblings by his parents while they work. After 4 years he finds 10 babies on his doorstep. He raises them until they turn 5, the year they learn they love him and will kill anyone who gets in their way. All27 Arcobaleno27
1. Chapter 1

Me: My second Hitman Reborn story inspired by _Rainbows_  
><em>of the Sky <em>by Akari and Kitakami! I'm excited to start this one. Right  
>now I should be sleeping since it's four in the morning and I have to<br>go to my sisters graduation tommorrow, but I couldn't help busting out  
>my IPhone and typing this in the notes app. It makes it <em>so<em> easier  
>for me to get my ideas down when I'm thinking them! It might start out<br>slow but please bear with me. Now, Gokudera please do the disclaimer  
>from now on since I am making you related to Tsuna.<p>

Gokudera: Okay! She doesn't own anything.

Chapter 1 - The Angels

The Sawadas loved their children, Tsuna, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo, very  
>much. That, however, did not stop them from taking a job offer to go<br>around the world to study animal, exotic or not. No, it didn't even  
>slow them down. So, when Tsuna, the oldest, was 10-years-old they left<br>him and his siblings in their lovely home in Namimori with their  
>cousins from Italy, Gokudera and Bianchi, nearby incase of an<br>emergency. Though Tsuna loved his cousins, they really couldn't be  
>counted on. Bianchi was a <em>terrible<em> cook, even for a 13-year-old.  
>She made her brother sick to his stomach just by looking at her face<br>with her cooking. Gokudera was trouble period. Tsuna had to save him  
>from getting hit by a truck when they were five...ten times. That<br>gained him not only a nickname, Tenth, but Gokudera's undying love and  
>admiration. Also a stalker. Tsuna <em>tried<em> to pretend he didn't feel  
>Gokudera sneaking in the shadows behind him while he walked to school<br>but he couldn't, it was just too scary.

So, since his parents were gone and his cousins were virtually  
>useless, Tsuna raised his youngest siblings, the fraternal twins<br>Lambo and I-Pin, from the age of one and took good care of his younger  
>brother, Fuuta, since he was five. Though his living situation made<br>Tsuna a tiny bit more mature than his (few) friends, he was still  
>naive and a bit slow. He was still 'Dame-Tsuna' to his class mates who<br>didn't know his living condition, or didn't care about them, and he  
>was terribly awkward. But, would we want it any other way? Let's skip<br>forward in time, four years to be exact, to watch something  
>interesting unfold.<p>

Tsuna's P.O.V  
>I woke up one Saturday morning ready to start a new day...That<br>sounded cliche and nerdy didn't it? Thought so. Oh well, I walked down  
>to my brother, Fuuta's, room and opened the door, no bothering to<br>knock. I kneeled down and looked at the sleeping boy. Gently, I shook his shoulder. He groaned and pulled his blanket up muttering 'go away'  
>or something like that. I shrugged and looked at his clock. It read<br>7:00 meaning he had about thirty minutes to get up, get ready, and get  
>to school, since his school started at 7:35 and was like four minutes<br>away only if you ran. I turned back to the boy, shrugged again, and  
>went to take a shower.<p>

I got out the bathroom about five minutes later and walked towards the  
>twins' room. I opened the door and was greeted by Lambo's loud<br>snoring. I shook my head and walked towards him. He was splayed out on  
>his bed with his stomach sticking out of his plaid black and white<br>shirt. Drool marks were on his pillow which, alongside his blanket,  
>were kicked off the bed. I shook his body by his stomach and got no<br>response. I shrugged and walked towards I-Pin.

Unlike her twin, she was sleeping more gracefully. Tucked under her  
>red blanket, she was sleeping on her side curled in a small ball. I<br>only had to shake _her _once to get her up. She got up and stretched  
>before getting up and going to take a bath. Unlike the two still<br>knocked out in their beds I-Pin was able to do most things for  
>herself, leaving less trouble for me. I smiled and walked down stairs<br>and set their backpacks on their seats. They all went to Namimori  
>Elementary, the twins in kindergarten and Fuuta in the 3rd grade,<br>while I went to Namimori Middle School with Gokudera and some of my  
>other friends.<p>

I got started on breakfast and finished when I-Pin came skipping down  
>the steps ten minutes after I woke her. I checked my watch and saw<br>that it was 7:15, meaning the boys had fifteen minutes to get up and  
>ready before they're late. "Here's your pancakes, I-Pin. Thanks for<br>being my only good child." I joked, setting down a plate and syrup,  
>trusting her to not use a ridiculous amount of the stuff like Lambo. I<br>sat down and placed two pieces of toast in a napkin in front of Fuuta  
>and Lambo's chairs before biting into my french toast. I waited. "<br>**Aaaaah!**" was what I heard from upstairs a couple seconds later.  
>"Onii-chan, why didn't you wake me? I have ten minutes left to get<br>ready!" Fuuta's voice rang in the whole house, waking up Lambo. "Ten  
>minutes! Dame-Tsuna you fail as Lambo-san's assitant!" I heard Lambo<br>yell.

I chuckled and opened the front door. "Bye guys! I-Pin and I are going  
>to school." I called over my shoulder before closing the door and<br>grabbing my sister's hand. I usually dropped all three of them off but  
>Fuuta and Lambo decided to have a karaoke competition all night, thus<br>them sleeping in. I walked I-Pin to her school's front gate and waved good bye as she walked in. After she was out of sight a started  
>walking for my school.<p>

On the way there I met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto, my other good  
>friend from the fourth grade. Yamamoto wasis totally crazy for  
>baseball. One day he over did it with some of my advice and got a<br>broken arm. Poor, crazy, boy even tried to jump off the school roof.  
>Well, not really tried, he <em>did<em> jump off the building. But, Namimori  
>Elementary was only one story high back then. I jumped after him and<br>managed to grab him and fall into some rose bushes. Pointy, pointy  
>rose bushes. "Morning guys." I greeted them with a smile. "Good<br>morning, Tenth!" Gokudera greeted back, making me envision dog ears  
>and a matching fluffy tail on him. "Mornin', Tsuna." Yamamoto said<br>more...less worshippy. "Did you hear about the new gangs they say  
>are coming into town?" Yamamoto asked as we walked.<p>

I was shocked. Sure our town wasn't the kind you could just walk in  
>your neighbors' house and ask for sugar but it was fairly safe.<br>"Gangs?" I asked, getting a bit nervous for my brothers' sake. They  
><em>did<em> cause a lot of trouble. "Yeah. You know what's really weird? They  
>only attack people with babies...Don't look so worried, Tsuna! I<br>meant really little babies that can't even walk." he said calming me  
>down. "Infact, they don't even hurt the babies. They take them and<br>then, after a day or so, drop them of at their homes. Pretty weird,  
>huh?" I nodded. Why would gangs do something like that? Gangs usually<br>want money or power, why target babies that have neither? "Did they  
>ask for a ransom?" I asked. Yamamoto shook his head no. '<em>How<br>very odd_.' was all I thought before changing the subject.

After school Yamamoto and Gokudera walked back with me to the  
>elementary school to pick up the kids. We all went to my house to do<br>homework. We didn't really get anywhere before Gokudera started  
>yelling at Yamamoto for being an idiot and them having to go home. It<br>was about sunset when I heard a knock on the door. I put the kids to  
>sleep early as a sort of punishment for staying up so late last night.<br>I was sitting on the couch reading a book and rushed towards the door.  
>I pulled open the door and felt a chilly wind pass threw into the<br>house. On the front step was a huge cradle with ten babies nestled in  
>under a baby blue blanket with a note safety pinned to it.<p>

"Someone _left_ their kids on my _doorstep_? Do people even _do _  
>that anymore?" I shouted, surprisingly not waking up the little ones.<br>I sighed and decided to make Fuuta and the twins help me pick the  
>cradle up and into the house. What? I'm not gonna just leave<br>defenseless babies on my porch where the cold and dogs could get them!  
>"Guys! Get down here now!" I shouted, walking out the door. The kids<br>ran down the stairs, obviously still awake. "Yeah?" Fuuta asked,  
>looking behind me at the cradle. "Help me bring this in." I said,<br>grabbing one side of the cradle. "Babies?" the kids shouted, running  
>up to the cradle. "So cute! Can we keep them?" I-Pin asked. I shook my<br>head. "Absolutely not! We are just letting them in while I call Mom to ask what I should do." I started. "Now help me bring them in."

They pouted and each grabbed a side. We lifted it into the living room  
>and closed the front door. I sent the kids back up to bed and picked<br>up the phone. Dialing Mom's number I heard the ring before Mom picked  
>up. "Tsu-kun? Is something wrong?" she asked. She probably checked the<br>caller ID on her phone letting her know it was me. "Yeah, kind of." I  
>said, looking on at the children in the cradle. "Some left their kids<br>on the doorstep." There was a slight pause before I heard my mother  
>stutter,"W-what?" I swallowed shallowly. "Someone left their ten kids<br>on our doorstep." I stated.

My mom then started screaming. "Who the heck does that anymore? Tsu-  
>kun, is there anything else with the kids?" she asked. I nodded before<br>realizing she probably couldn't see me and said,"Yes, a note." I  
>picked up the note and read it aloud since Mom told me to.<p>

_Dear Kind Soul,  
>You must be an angel because this is where the compass decided I<br>should leave my Arcobaleno. I want to tell you that people are looking  
>for not only me, but these dear angels. I had no choice but to leave<br>them in your care. Shower them with love as if they were your own.  
>-Giotto Vongola<br>_  
>My mom was silent for a moment before clearing her throat and<br>saying,"I'm coming home." The shock hit my brain first. "I um uh  
>what?" I stammered. "I'm coming home. We'll call the police when your<br>father and I come home and see if we can find this Giotto. If we can't  
>they can stay with you and the kids." Mom decided, putting an end to<br>the conversation.

Mom and Dad came home for about six months. In those six months the  
>police couldn't find Giotto at all. We adopted them , making our<br>family _much_ bigger. We found out that the children were already  
>named. They had silver wristbands with their names engraved in the<br>metal. They each also had a piece of paper safety pinned to their  
>clothes that had information like allergies and the fact that three of<br>the babies, Luce, Aria, and Uni, were triplets. Pacifiers of different  
>colors hung around their necks by a ribbon of the same color. After<br>the six months, Mom and Dad left for Africa to study some fish in the  
>oceans there. That meant they left me with ten babies and three<br>elementary schoolers. Aren't my parents the best?

Me: That's it for now, I have to really keep updating as much as I  
>can. School's starting back up and I might not have to update then.<p>

Gokudera: Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I just posted the first chapter and I'm excited because this is where the story is gonna pick up.

Gokudera: She doesn't own anything.

Chapter 2 - The Ones You Call Mother and Father

Five years later in the Sawada residence it was another Saturday afternoon. Boys and girls whose ages ranged from 14 to 6 were in the back yard, going about their own seperate business. One blond toddler with light blue eyes lay flat in the bushes with his newly bought Nerf Maverick Gun pointed at a girl sitting down, leaning on a tree with her eyes closed. The girl had long dark blue hair that went to her shoulders, a pair of red and white goggles that acted as a headband pushed up onto the top of her head, and a scar/burn mark on her right cheek.

The boy giggled to himself and muttered something about 'finally being able to catch her off her guard'. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet soared toward the girl. He grinned as he watched her sleeping, not moving an inch. His grin faltered, though, when someone moved in the way of the bullet, getting hit in the head. He watched in horror as said person rubbed their head and picked up the bullet that had fallen into the grass. The person glared at the object and began scanning the yard. '_No. Please don't find me!_' the toddler thought as he burrowed further into the ground. His pleas went unheard as the person he was so desperately hiding from locked his gaze onto the bushes.

"_Colonello!_" they shouted, running over. '_Why?_' was all the little boy asked before being lifted up out of the brush and into the house.

Colonello's P.O.V

I sat down at the kitchen table and watched Maman get ready to start yelling at me. This was the fifth time I accidentally hit him and he's getting really angry with me. Don't get me wrong, Maman is _really _nice. He always makes us treats and plays with us even if he's busy. The problem was Maman is too nice and we kids are too bad. My brother, Reborn, is the biggest troublemaker here, with me coming in a close second. Reborn beats up Maman a lot, making him regret letting him take kenpo for a year, and I always try to beat big sister, Lal Mirch, since she's been beating me up since we could walk.

Maman set down a cup of hot chocolate for me and sat down in front of me. "Colonello, why do you keep doing this?" he asked, closing his eyes and taking a sip of his drink. "Because, Lal does it to me all the time!" I answered, pouting a bit while I remembered all the times she's beaten me up. "Why does Maman always side with Lal, kora?" Maman shook his head and leaned on the table. "First of all, I don't always side with her. I enforce justice in this house and usually _you're _the one unjust, not Lal-chan. Second, it's not 'Maman'. I'm your _brother_, Mom is out the country right now but she says she'll visit us soon. Third, Lal is your big sister and I'm your big brother, you have to call us 'Onee-chan' and 'Onii-chan'." Maman took another gulp of his drink.

"But Maman, kora! I don't remember this 'Mom' you speak of. Have I even met her before, kora?" I asked honestly. I had seen old pictures of a woman with long brown hair and a man with short blond hair holding a little boy the same age as me that looked at Maman before, but that was it. I never ask to talk to her when she calls and walk away when she tries to talk to me so I don't know what she sounds like. I have a little idea about what she's like, since Maman talks about her sometimes. Maman rolled his eyes at me. "Of course you've met her, don't you remember? She came home when you were adopted and again when you were two." Maman said like it was obvious. My big brother, Lambo, who was 10-years-old and all grown up, walked in from the backyard.

"You guys talking about that 'Mom' lady?" he asked, poking his head in the freezer before coming back up with a grape popsicle. He got smacked in the head lightly by Maman who glared at him. "Lambo, don't call her that! Don't you remember her at all?" Maman asked, leaning on the counter. Lambo nodded his head slowly before saying,"Kind of...She came when I was five, right? She started hugging me when she came and I got confused when I saw her since I didn't remember her." Maman nodded and got a blanket from the living room. "Maman?" I asked, following him. He sighed and said,"What?" I followed him out the living room back into the kitchen. "I want to know more about this 'Mom' you talk about, kora." I answered, getting a surprised look.

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now...Ask Fuuta, he remembers her too." Maman answered, sliding the glass door open. He placed the blanket onto Lal, who was still sleeping the day away, and walked back in to cook dinner. Lambo and I decided to follow his advice and ask Fuuta about this 'Mom'. We walked over to the huge hammock we had that could fit us all with to breathing room as a plus and climbed in with Fuuta and I-Pin. Apparently, Fuuta felt our weight and opened his eyes. "Yes?" he asked quietly. "Can you tell us about that lady called 'Mom'?" Lambo asked. Fuuta looked surprised for a bit before shifting a bit so he could look down at all us younger kids. He gave us a look, one that asked why we would want to know anything and told me he barely remembered her too.

Fuuta's P.O.V

I looked at my brothers and sister who looked back expectantly. I honestly didn't know what to say. 'Mom' left when I was about Colonello's age and I remember only bits and pieces of her from before she left. When she came back home when I was nine I didn't know who she was. To me she wasn't 'mother', just another pretty stranger. Then Tsuna-nii told me she was 'Mom' and I tried to picture as such. It didn't work. 'Mom' was still a stranger. When she stayed for six months I learned she was nice, but naive. Pretty, but slightly ditzy. From what I remember she looked like Tsuna-nii. When she left I wasn't especially sad. No, not at all sad, but relieved. Relieved that things could go back to normal where Tsuna-nii was the only one I needed. She came back two years later for a month and then left, leaving blurred memories. I don't hate 'Mom'. I could never hate her, it was impossible for me. I fell complete and utter 'nothing' for her. Because you can't hate or love someone you don't know.

I sighed and laid back into the hammock. "I don't know what to tell you. Is there something specific or can it be anything?" I asked, looking up at the sky. I faintly heard my siblings say 'anything' and cleared my throat. "Well, Tsuna-nii says she studies animals with 'Dad'." I started slowly. "He says they go all around the world learning and writing books about them." I felt Colonello, who was on my chest, shake his head 'no'. "I don't want to know what she does! I want to know what she's like!" he shouted, drawing attention from the other kids. My other siblings, even Lal who just woke up, walked toward us.

"What who is like?" Verde asked, ever curious as always. "That lady Tsuna-nii calls 'Mom'." Lambo answered. The other kids climbed into the hammock and laid on eachother and myself. "We wanna know too." they chorused, making me sigh. "I guess I can tell you the bit I know...She's pretty. She kinda looks like Tsuna-nii. She's nice, but she's pretty ditzy too. Oh, she's a pretty good cook too." I answered. They looked up at me, confused. "Is that all?" Lal asked. I thought for a moment before nodding. They pouted and whined. "How come she never comes home?" asked Luce, the oldest triplet, quietly. "Tsuna-nii says she's busy with work. I don't feel anything for her, though. Tsuna-nii raised us so why should I?"

The kids thought for a moment and shrugged. "I don't need anyone else but Maman." Lal responded, curling in between my left arm and I-Pin's stomach. "Yeah, Dame-Tsuna may be stupid but he's not completely useless." Reborn agreed, curling in next to her. A chorus of 'yeah's flowed into my ears. Maybe it was the body warmth or maybe it was the warm wind rocking us but I felt really sleeply. I decided since the kids were sleeping I could sleep too, so I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Tsuna's P.O.V

I looked out the door to see all the kids curled up onto each other. I smiled and decided I would let them sleep in and just put the soup I made for dinner in the fridge. I picked up the phone and dialed a number I hadn't used in while. I waited before hearing someone pick up the phone.

"Hello? My, you haven't called in a couple months, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really? How sweet!"

I laughed. "You are going to visit soon right? I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Hm, I think I can come in about a week or so."

"Really? That's wonderful, I'll invite Bianchi and Gokudera too!"

"Alright then, I'll see you soon, Tsu-kun."

"Alright, I love you, Mom."

Normal P.O.V

A week later a plane landed at the Namimori Airport. A man and a woman, most likely married since they were arm in arm, walked out and into a cab. They told the cab driver the destination and to step on it since they were excited to see their children. They got to a nice looking house in the more suburban part of Namimori and gave the cab driver a nice tip for his time before stepping through the gate and up to the door. The man gave the door a firm knock and waited for it to open. It was opened slightly, but they couldn't see the one who opened it. They stood, confused, until a timid yet strong voice asked,"Do you need something?" They looked down and beamed. The woman bent down to hug the child squealing 'Fon!' over and over.

Fon's P.O.V

Can't breath, I can't breath! Who _is _this woman that's crushing the life out of me? With the little breath I started wailing and screaming,"Reborn, Colonello, someone help me! Crazy stranger lady is _killing _me!" My brothers were quick, rushing to my aid. They grabbed me and replaced me with one of Uni's kid sized teddy bears. We backed up a couple of feet, letting me catch my breath. The crazy lady soon realised the bear wasn't me and pouted, tossing it away and into Uni's arms. "Fon, your maman isn't crazy!" she said, pointing to herself. I scanned the woman and the man behind her. The lady had pale pink skin and dark brown hair that went to her shoulder. She was looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes and fiddling with her pink dress. The man had blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and wore a black suit and tie.

"Maman!" I shouted into the kitchen. "Crazy strangers are here!" I heard Maman drop something and hurried footsteps. He came in panting, an apron covering his clothes and a spatula and ladle in his hands. "What? _What?_" he asked, looking around before spotting the crazy couple. I crawled up his leg and settled on his hip, traumatized. "Oh. Mom, Dad, you're here already." he said moving the ladle into the same hand the spatula was and supporting me with his free hand. Shock hit me and I shivered, clutching onto Maman shirt tighter. _This _was the woman he called 'Mother'? Fake Maman crossed her arms over her chest and whined,"Fon's so mean to me! He keeps on calling me crazy." I got a pointed look from Real Maman but ignored it. Real Maman sighed and knelt down to Colonello and Reborn's level. "Go say 'hi' to Mom." he said, before setting me down. "Kids! Get down here this instant!"

My brothers and sisters ran into the room from different corners of the house. They saw Fake Maman and Fake Papan and stared. "Well?" Real Maman half-asked, pushing some of us forward. We didn't want to move. I knew because we all had a child's sense, something Real Maman lost when he was told to grow up or he wouldn't be able to keep us. We all felt eachothers emotions. I-Pin and Lambo's feeling of confusion, Fuuta's feeling of nothing, everyones feelings that hit me went unseen by the now smiling woman. There was an awkward (for us) silence before Lal decided to speak. "Who's that?" she asked, looking at us for assistance. Verde and Mammon shrugged. "I don't know." Skull replied before getting smacked in the head by Mammon. "Idiot, you don't know anything." he said before adding,"You'll be paying me five dollars for gracing you with my touch."

I saw Fake Maman start to frown. "You don't know us?" she asked, pain showed through her eyes. I _almost_ felt sorry for her and _almost _forgave her for almost killing me. Almost was a key word. Most of us shook our heads immediately, leaving only the big kids to ponder. I-Pin squinted her eyes slightly, Lambo scratched his head, and Fuuta just looked at her blankly. I knew Fuuta knew who she was. Acknowledgement swept over his face before being covered up in mock confusion. Reborn and Lal noticed too because they stared at him also. He noticed our looks and sighed. "That's the lady I was telling you guys about in the hammock a week ago." he said finally, letting the realisation sink in.

A chorus of 'Oh's filled the room. "Right, that lady named 'Mom'." Skull said, looking up at her. She and 'Papan' had already moved into the house and closed the door. 'Papan' smiled at us nervously before putting his hands on 'Maman's (**1**) shoulder and telling her,"We should give them some time." Maman made us file into the kitchen, stating that lunch was done. It was I-Pin's, and my, favorite, gyouza dumplings and shrimp shumai. We were silent while eating, not saying a word. 'Papan' and 'Maman' were sitting together at one end of the table with Maman at the other. I tried to reach the soy sauce, but they were out of reach for my tiny arms. It was on Maman, Lal, and Colonello's side of the table. Since Colonello wouldn't look up from his plate and Lal ignored all my nudging, I tried to ask Maman.

"Um, Maman? Could you pass the soy sauce?" I asked, looking at Maman. Then 'Maman' answered before Maman could. "Oh honey, it's not on my side of the table. Ask your Tsuna-nii." she said, looking me in the eyes. All of us kids started looking at eachother. "He-He didn't really mean you." Skull stuttered, breaking the silence. Luce nodded her head and added,"That's what we call Tsuna-nii." 'Maman' went quiet and 'Papan' spoke up. "Don't call him that anymore. You're mother is right here next to me and she will be the only one you call 'Maman'." he said, sternly. Too bad we don't like listening to strangers. "You can't tell us what to do!" Colonello shouted, standing up on his seat. We all nodded in agreement. "I obey no one I know, what makes you think I'll obey a complete stranger?" Reborn retorted, standing in _his _seat and pulling down his fedora.

'Papan's eyes hardened. "I'm your father, you _will _obey me." he ordered, making Fuuta stand up. "How are you our father? Isn't a father supposed to be there and raise his kids? You've done neither, making you as good as anyother coming stranger." he said before stomping out the room. The twins looked at eachother and followed him out. One by one my brothers and sisters left the room, leaving only me and Lal. 'Papan' looked at me and I looked back. I broke away first as Lal hopped off her chair and motion me to follow. Before I left the room I turned towards my 'parents' and said,"It was nice to meet you, but I don't think I want it to happen again."

Lambo's P.O.V

We all filed into Fuuta-nii's room and when everyone was in we locked the door. We all sat down and watched as Fuuta-nii ripped up his pillow in rage and pain. Feathers floated to the floor and shot up in the air as Fuuta-nii thrashed and wrestled with it. Finally he growled and chucked it toward the wall his bed was pushed against and cracked the wall. Fuuta-nii was scary strong and scary period. We all watched as he flopped onto his bed and groaned. "I hate that man! Who does he think he is? Telling us what to do after leaving us for so long?" he muttered into his mattress. I walked over with I-Pin and patted his back. "It'll be okay, Fuuta-nii. We don't have to listen to them or like them, plus they'll be gone by the end of the week." I-Pin said, sitting down next to him. "You're right, we should all just bear with it until they leave, thanks I-Pin." Fuuta-nii said, looking up.

We all smiled before hearing a knock on the door. "Guys? Can we talk to you?" Tsuna-nii's voice rang out. "Depends." Fuuta-nii said, sitting up. "Do we have to talk to the buttwipes?" I heard Tsuna-nii sigh through the door. "Their our parents, don't call them that." Tsuna-nii said before pleading,"Please come out so we can talk." We all looked at eachother and sighed before opening up the door. Tsuna-nii and the buttwipes walked in and we all distanced ourselves. 'Papan' cleared his throat before speaking. "It's come to your mother's and my understanding that you're upset that we've left you with Tsuna for so long. We've decided to take a break from work and spend time with you while Tsuna runs the business." he said.

Tsuna-nii inherited from grandpa a business that deals with bodyguards for important people and weapons, but that's just a cover. I'm pretty sure his business is actually mafia related since our cousin, Gokudera, keeps on yelling about how Yamamoto, their friend, should take the mafia seriously. "So basically you guys are just moving in?" Fuuta asked, hiding his horrified face with a mask of calm. "Well, no." 'Papan' said. "While we stay here with you, Tsuna will go to Italy and run the business there." Our eyes widen so much they hurt. What? "_What?_" Fuuta-nii hissed. "_Why?_" 'Papan' sighed like_ he _was the one that was troubled. "Because him being here will confuse the kids. While he's gone they'll finally be able to get to know their _real_ mother." he said.

Colonello jumped up and growled,"Tsuna is my Maman! Not that woman who's trying to play pretend!" Mammon got up and said,"You couldn't pay me to call that woman 'mother'." We all looked at him, shocked. His loyalty to Tsuna-nii overcame his love of money. "It's been decided and you _will _call her 'mother'. Start writing up your goodbye speeches because Tsuna will be packed and gone in two months." 'Papan' said before the so called 'parents' walked out. Tsuna-nii lingered a while, looking at us sadly. I felt tears well up in my eyes before I burst into tears and ran into his arms. He patted my head and ran his hand through my hair. It wasn't long before everyone one was crying, even the toughest of us. Lal furiously rubbed out any tears that fell the second they appeared. Colonello looked like he was trying to suck the tears back through his eyes and his cheeks were flushed red. Reborn pulled his fedora all the way down as silent tears dripped down his cheeks. Fuuta looked so angry and he clutched the tear stained sheets of his bed.

Tsuna-nii started singing softly to me and sat us down on Fuuta-nii's bed. He laid me down and I shrunk into a little ball. He stroked my hair as I shook and started wheezing erratically. Fuuta-nii sniffled and asked/sobbed,"Why are you letting them do this?" Tsuna-nii smiled softly stroked his cheek. Looking him in the eye he said in a soft quiet voice,"Because I had to. Because they're our parents and they asked me to. Because they want to know you and they think I'm in the way. Because you probably want to know them too, secretly." His hand fell and he sighed. "You know I don't want this either." he said, before walking out to his room. Heavy silence filled the room. "I'm not gonna let them seperate us." Fuuta-nii said, looking up with defiant eyes. We all looked at him, our tears ceased for the moment. "What?" Reborn asked, surprised. "We'll fight them. No matter what we want to stay with Tsuna-nii right? Why should we let them seperate us?" Fuuta-nii asked.

We were silent. Then we grinned evily. We were going to stay with Tsuna-nii no matter what, here comes our first mission: Taking down our 'parents'.

Me: Looks like their gonna have some fun. Tune in for the next installment of the 'Parent Arc' of the series!

Gokudera: Read and Review

**1.** Since the kids don't believe Nana and Iemitsu are their real parents their gonna use the quotation marks from now on. Even when they talk the quotations will be there so they're saying it with the quotations.


	3. Chapter 3

I moved to the account FruitSnapple. You can ask questions and find updates there.

Tsuna was walking down the street.

He gets chased by a dog.

Some hot guy saves him.

They fall in love.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

I moved to the account FruitSnapple. You can ask questions and find updates there.

Tsuna was walking down the street.

He gets chased by a dog.

Some hot guy saves him.

They fall in love.

The End.


End file.
